Orange Incident
Background Jeremiah has used the death of Clovis as a means to put Pureblood Britannians in a higher position. This is because the Prince's death happened on the watch of half bloods and honorary Britannians. Furthermore, he decides to paint Suzaku as the perpetrator because it gives more credit to his ideal that only Purebloods should be in positions of power. The Battle Jeremiah Gottwald wants to make a public show about his success in capturing Prince Clovis la Britannia's killer, even though it was just theatricals. However, in the middle of his way, Jeremiah is informed by his men that there is a car coming their way. That car turns out to be Clovis' car. The car, however, has been outfitted with something else behind it. Inside the car, Kallen is trembling, remembering how Zero once told them that he only needed her and Ohgi to help him with the plan. The car stops directly in front of Jeremiah's Knightmare Troops and Zero makes his first appearance in front of the public. Before Zero can say anything else apart from his name, however, Jeremiah fires a shot to order several Frames to capture him. After doing this, Jeremiah orders Zero to open his mask but instead of opening his mask, Zero snaps his fingers and unveils a device which he claims to be a poisonous capsule. Suzaku recognizes that the capsule is anything but poisonous but because his neck is wired to an electric device, he is unable to tell others the truth. Meanwhile, TV producer, Diethard Ried, decides to take a handheld camera to get a closer look of Zero's face. Meanwhile, Jeremiah asks Zero what his demands are and unsurprisingly, Zero wants Suzaku to be released. Jeremiah refuses, claiming that Suzaku killed Clovis but Zero disputes the claim outright by saying that he was the one who killed Clovis. Everyone is shocked to hear this revelation. Zero then threatens Jeremiah by saying that if he were to die, the poison will be unleashed upon the public. Zero then orders Kallen to move the car forward as he opens a small opening in his mask so that his left eye can see into Jeremiah's. Thanks to his Geass, Zero manages to control Jeremiah, ordering the man to make sure they escape and let Suzaku go. Zero and Kallen then walk over to meet Suzaku while Ohgi operates some kind of Frames from beneath the bridge. Villetta Nu climbs into her Frame trying to stop Zero but Zero presses a controller on his hand, unleashing what looks like a gas to the public. Villetta fails to shoot Zero because Jeremiah, who is still under Zero's control, prevents her from doing so. While this happens, Zero takes Suzaku and jumps off the bridge while Kallen follows suit. Ohgi then unleashes some kind of a net from his Frames to prevent their fall. One of Jeremiah's man Kewell immediately realizes that the terrorists still have a partner, starts shooting at Ohgi but Jeremiah, who's still under the control of Geass stops him with his gun. Aftermath Ohgi tells his group that he believes Zero can lead them in the war against Britannia. At the same time, Zero is in the middle of convincing Suzaku to become his ally if Suzaku wants to change the world. Suzaku, however, is more interested to know if Zero was the one who killed Clovis. In reply, Zero points out that this is war so he asks Suzaku if there needs to be an excuse for taking out an enemy's general. Suzaku then points out that Zero killed hundreds of people, something Zero immediately corrects him for saying the gas canister was a ruse and no one was harmed. Soon after that Suzaku still refuses as he wants "To change Britannia from the inside" disappointed, Zero lets Suzaku go, who shortly afterwards is exonerated as soon as he gets back to his base. Instead Jeremiah, who is Britannian, is now subject of the crime Suzaku was suspected of. His commanders and interrogators believes that he is actually a terrorist under the code name, "Orange".